Whispers in the Dark
by xxakikoakanexx
Summary: Ed has always felt like there was someone out there watching him, he just never expected him, especially when he finds him in an alley and actually helps him out.
1. Chapter 1

Whispers in the Dark

-

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from FullMetal Alchemist, all the credit goes to Hiromu Arakawa.

Edward had always felt that there was someone out there watching him, but he'd never suspected him, especially when he finds Ed in an alley and actually helps him out. OOC. Light yaoi, EdxEnvy of course.

-

Tear stained golden eyes that once shone bright liquid gold were now blank. No life shone on the young alchemist's face as he lay in his bed, naked, his clothes lay ripped and shredded on the floor next to him.

A tear rolled down his unmarred face as he rolled over and pulled his quilt closer to his heat deprived body. His blank gaze shifted from the ceiling to the white wall of the apartment that the military had provided for him and his brother. Ed silently recalled what had befallen earlier on that evening.

-

_Edward Elric stomped out of the library with a fowl atmosphere around him. Hours of looking and he couldn't find any good information on the philosopher's stone that he had not already known. Dragging his feet heavily behind him, Ed had no choice but to walk back to his apartment, empty handed yet again. He and Al were having the wort of luck ever since the Lab. 5 incident._

_A sigh escaped the distraught blonde's lips as he trudged on. There had been nothing to do lately, the Colonel had but one investigation for him to do within the last few weeks, it was a case dealing with young teenagers being found raped and killed. Ed had found nothing that was the same in any case, not even the settings for the cases had been the same, nothing linked together and so the Colonel had taken the matter in his own hands. And with taking that, he had taken the only assignment that Edward would have in weeks._

_This was really starting to get on his nerves, sitting around doing nothing was not the reason Ed had joined the military. Another thing that was unnerving the young boy was that the Colonel wouldn't allow him to leave the limits of the city. Ed had asked him why many times, the remark always being, "We can't risk one of our most prized alchemists by allowing him to leave whenever he feels the urge to and then returning to us with serious needs of medical attention, it happens every time you leave my sight, to you and to your brother, and clearly you lack the responsibilities to look after yourselves."_

_Ed would then stupidly asked him if he had anything for him to pass the time with and had received the Colonel's paperwork, which he seemed to have endless amounts of. So that had come to a screeching halt. _

_Ed stopped walking for a moment and took in his surroundings, it was starting to get late and he was kind of hungry. To emphasise his point, his stomache growled loudly, his arms curled around his midsection. How long _had_ it been since he'd last ate. He leaned forward a little bit trying to soothe his stomache. _

_But to stop walking had been one of the biggest mistakes he had ever made in his life, little did he know at the moment. But that would very soon change. Straightening back up, he started walking even slower than before. Deciding to keep his mind off the fact that he hadn't had anything to eat since breakfast, he started going through the useless things he had read at the library._

-

Edward let out a sob as the memories all came back to him, how stupid he'd been to not notice the unnatural silence on the street. He should have listened to the Colonel when he'd told him to not stay out too late at night because the rapes and murders had not yet been solved. The Colonel had even told him that it was usually teens around his age that had been found. He'd even specifically told him that more boys were found dead than girls. Why did he have to be so stubborn? He knew that the next time he'd see the Colonel that he would apologize for not listening to him.

-

_He'd been watching this young boy for quite a while now, he'd seen him exit the library and had been following him for a long time, trying to decide if he should risk it and take this one or not. After all, this one has had to have been a state alchemist or he wouldn't have been able to go into that library, so this one boy was more risky than all the other ones that he'd killed. But there was still something about the boy that he liked._

_He was torn between decision, but when the young man had turned a corner where no one was occupying the street, he'd leaned more towards yes, but he still was quite a ways behind and wasn't sure how much longer this young man would keep walking until he was in his destined area. _

_Suddenly the boy stopped, maybe he'd heard the mysterious footsteps behind him? He really doubted that when he'd seen the boy lean over and clutch his stomache. _

_Oh, perfect, this gave him a chance to catch up. Which is exactly what he did, he walked fast but made sure that he was still quiet enough not to blow his cover, he stayed in the shadows. He was so good at sneaking that not even the figure jumping from the rooftops had seen him, or heard him._

_-_

_Envy sat down on the roof of a fairly old building, quite a ways away from the chibi that he was ordered to watch over for now. _

_"This sucks!" Envy said aloud._

_Dante ordered him to watch Edward because they couldn't afford anything bad to happen to him, "He's to precious to lose." she'd said, "So Envy, you are to keep an eye on the boy for me."_

_Envy was ecstatic, he got to stalk the chibi and possibly he could -_

_"You aren't allowed to hurt him either." Dante'd said._

_Envy was appalled, could she read minds or something, "What? Then what the hell am I supposed to do for entertainment?"_

_"I didn't say that you couldn't associate with him, or touch him, or whatever sick thing comes to your mind, you just can't harm him, if he tells you to stop or that you're hurting him, then you have to stop, that's all."_

_Fine, fine, fine. He might not be able to hurt _Edward, _but she'd said nothing about - _

_"And no threatening his brother, or anything like unto it."_

_Damn, she _could_ read minds. Envy scoffed and stalked away, completely offended._

_Envy watched the aforementioned chibi as he walked - slowly - towards the apartment complex he'd shared with his brother. Damn he was sooo slow at walking, it was almost painful to watch him walk, it was like watching a sloth walk, so slow, but then again, that's insulting a sloth's speed. Envy smiled at his own muse, damn he was funny (in his own mind)._

_Envy glanced back down at the chibi and noticed a guy standing there talking to him, he hadn't seen this guy before! Envy jumped up in alarm. Maybe he's only asking him for directions? _

_That idea went down the drain as soon as Envy seen the guy shove him with force into the dark alley next to them. Envy jumped off the roof and raced to the chibi's assistance._

_-_

_Edward was still wrapped up in his thoughts when out of nowhere he'd heard, "Excuse me?"_

_Ed jump slighty and turned around, "Yes?"_

_A tall man walked out from the shadows and into the orange glow of the many streetlights, he didn't look very old, he was around a medium build, he had a rough looking face and a very poorly grown mustache, he was all dressed in black and had a hat on that covered the top part of his face._

_Ed didn't catch what he'd said but he'd seen his lips move, he was too busy trying to decide if he looked suspicious or not, "I'm sorry, come again?"_

_Ed leaned a little closer as to hear what he'd said, The nameless man just stared at him with a blank look on his face. _

_Edward measured his reaction and decided that maybe he didn't hear him, he opened his mouth about to repeat himself, and the look on the man's face flashed into an angry expression, the next thing Edward knew was that the breath was knocked out of his lungs. He was shoved, rather forcefully into a pitch black alley way and forced against the wall._

_Ed gasped, trying to regain the breath that was so cruely taken from his lungs. _

_The blonde felt cold hands rip off his shirt and desperately feel his perfectly toned muscles, and then it clicked. This was why Roy had told him not to stay out too late, this was the man who was so grotesquely murdering young teens like himself, and not only murdering, he'd raped them first, this was the end, and no one was going to save him, he had just had to take the street that no one inhabited, he was going to die and it was all his fault. __His vision started to blurr, hot tears started to fall free from his eyes that were widened with horror._

_Ed's attacker then forced his jackets off of his body and then reached down for his belt buckle, Ed's eyes widened further, he opened his mouth, inhaled a deep breath and was ready to scream like a scared little child, which is exactly what he was, "HE -"_

_He was shut up harshly as a hand was slapped over his mouth. The flow of tears increased as he heard the remainder of his clothes rip and his completely exposed body shivered in the cold. And then he remembered, his alchemy! He could do something with that, he went to move his hands to clap them together, but his body wouldn't cooperate with him, he was too scared! It was over and he knew it and he couldn't do anything about it. He felt the hands violate him further._

_"Get the fuck off of him!"_

_Ed looked over to his right and seen a silouette. He was greatful whoever it was, someone had come to save him. He cried tears of relief._

_Ed's attacker turned his head toward the silouette, "Excuse me!?" he demanded._

_The sillouette walked forward, consuming him in darkness, "I said, GET THE FUCK OF OFF HIM!" he screamed._

_This voice sounded so familiar to Ed. With his eyes still holding tears in them he was still unable to see who his saviour was. Ed closed his eyes and struggled to get free of the iron grasp. _

_The nameless jerk squeezed tighter, "Oh, and why should I do that?"_

_"Because if you don't get your fucking filthy hands of off him then I'll rip your damn dick off and shove it down your grimy throat! And if you don't do it right fucking now, then I'll fucking kill you!"_

_Ed's attacker just smiled smugly and reached his hand down between Ed's thighs. Ed shivered and let more tears fall. _

_Ed's saviour walked forward and punched him in the face with such force that he stumbled backwards from the impact, letting go of his captive, Ed fell to the floor and wiped his tears away furiously and looked up to see who his saviour was, his eyes widened with a fresh wave a horror, his saviour was Envy!? The one who was so rotten to him back at the lab, Ed was now terrified, he backed into the wall even further, wanting to get away from the both of them._

_-_

Ed let out more sobs as his expression changed from being blank to an expression of complete remorse. Something bad always had had to happen to him. He was so sick of people taking advantage of him.

-

_Within the course of ten minutes, Envy had this child molesting asshole begging for mercy and telling Envy that he'd do whatever he'd wanted, Envy smirked triumphantly, "I want to you go to the police station and turn yourself in, and after you do that, I had better not hear of you going out child molesting ever again, or I'll hunt you down and we'll have this talk again, because next time we'll have an even longer talk."_

_"Okay, okay, I'll do whatever you want me to."_

_"Then go." The man stood up with frantic eyes and ran out of the alley, "I'll probably have to check on him later."_

_Envy stood up, making sure to drop his expression, and walked over to the heap leaning against the wall that was Edward. Ed watched Envy's every move with scared eyes, and when Envy walked towards him, he sunk closer to the ground and hundled tighter together._

_When Envy reached Edward, he kneeled down and laid and hand on Edward's trembling flesh hand, Ed jumped from the contact and tried to pulled his hand away but Envy gripped it in his own. Another tear escaped his eye and trailed down his face, Envy watched his expression, debating whether or not to leave him to take care of himself, or if he should stay and help him. Ed looked at hi hand gripped in Envy's._

_After a long inner debate with himself, Envy decided that Dante wouldn't be happy if he left the poor boy there, "Ed?"_

_Ed just kept focusing on his hand and ignored Envy. Envy wasn't very amused, but none the less, he tried again, "Edward?" this time shaking hand a little._

_Ed looked up at him through his bangs, "Wh - What?" his voice was cracked and breathing irregularly._

_"He did do anything another than touch you did he?"_

_Ed dropped his eyes again, a few more tears escaped, and he shook his head slowly._

_Envy was really trying to comfort Ed, he just wasn't doing a very good job, he rubbed his thumb in circles on the back of Ed's hand, trying to be reassuring. With his automail hand, Ed wiped away a few stray tears and looked back at Envy, this time lifting his head back up, "W - why are you d - doing this?"_

_Envy wrinkled his nose, "Because my master ordered my too." Envy was clearly either disgusted at helping Edward, or following orders, but Ed couldn't tell which ticked him off more._

_Envy reached his other hand out, causing Ed to jump, Envy couldn't blame him for being jumpy now when people looked like they were going to touch him. But Envy reached past him, and put his hand on Edward's red coat, "Is this ripped too?"_

_Ed's gaze followed his arm and looked by his side, "I d - don't know."_

_Envy pulled it up and examined it, it looked okay, there were no rips, Envy stood and pulled Edward with him. Ed was reluctant out first but stood up slowly. Ed was completely naked in front of Envy, and he felt vulnerable. _

_Envy reached the hand with the jacket around behind Edward and dropped Ed's hand and then reached around with that hand, so it looked like they were hugging, when he had the material in both of his hand, he pulled it around Edward and wrapped him up in his coat._

_Ed took it greatfully and hold it tighter to himself. When Envy went to look back at Ed's face, Ed looked to the opening of the alley, but his attention was whipped back to Envy when he felt Envy's arm hooked under the back of his knees and pushed, causing the boy to fall, and land safetly in Envy's arms, bridal style._

_Ed's voice was frantic, "What are you d - doing?"_

_Envy shot him a confused look, "I'm going to carry you back to your apartment."_

_The blonde's eyes widened as Envy sprung into the air and they were jumping, rooftop to rooftop._

_-_

_As Envy stopped on the windowseal of Ed's apartment, he move the one on Ed's back down lower so he support all of Ed with one arm and he reached the other one to push the window open. They were imediately attacked by the curtains being blown by the breeze. One wrapped around Envy's head so he couldn't see, so when Envy was trying to removed to curtain from his face in order to breathe, Edward climbed down and to the floor. _

_As Ed's feet safetly hit the ground, he automatically went to help Envy with his little problem. As he pulled the curtain away, it messed Envy's hair up worse than it already was, Ed let the corner of his mouth curve up in a half a smile. Ed turned around and walked into the bathroom, not bothering to get anything out of the dresser, and took a long, hot shower._

_-_

_When Edward stepped out of the bathroom, he was still only clothed by that red jacket, but as he lifted the covers and laid down in his bed, he pulled it off and discarded it to the floor._

_Envy, who was still there, walked over to the bed and laid the ripped clothes, that Ed had worn earlier that day, on the floor._

_"Envy? Will you stay for tonight?" Edward asked weakly._

_-_

When Ed was done recalling the earlier happenings, he started crying harder, Envy who had stayed like Ed had requested, just sat on the windowseal and watched as the boy cried himself to sleep that night. Envy, although never admitting it outloud, decided that no one, not even Edward Elric should have to got through that.

-

A/N: Ok well I'm going to leave it at here for now, I am currently debating if I should put up another chapter or just leave it. I am currently leaning towards a yes, but I guess I'll just see what the reviews say.

No flames please, thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Whispers in the Dark

-

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from FullMetal Alchemist, all the credit goes to Hiromu Arakawa.

Summary: Edward has always felt that there was someone out there watching him, but he never suspected him, especially when he finds Ed in an alley and actually helps him out. OOC. Light yaoi, EdxEnvy of course.

A/N: In the last chapter I made a few mistakes that I will undoubtedly change later on in life, but for right now I'm too lazy, one was spelling windowsill like windowseal, and the other was either forgetting the letter 't' or adding it to words that didn't need it. Please excuse this, I just always get the 't' and the 'y' mixed up. Sorry. On with the story now.

-

Envy's eyes scanned the stars in the purple sky that was just starting to break dawn from his comfortable spot on Edward Elric's windowsill. One would normally find the day's first blush to be beautiful, but Envy wasn't interested in such things this morning, he was more interested in knowing if Edward was still mentally stable. Envy would be surprised if he would actually be okay with this turn of events considering that the boy had everything that could possibly go wrong happen to him.

Sometimes, and sometimes meaning _very_ few times, the homunculus felt bad for the boy, it seemed like the world was more interested in getting rid of one Edward Elric that it was with anything else. Envy knew what that felt like, and wishing a feeling of being unwanted was probably one of the most atrocious, unsightly things that could ever happen to a person. Not even Envy, who claimed to hate Edward with a passion, could wish the feeling of being unwanted onto the boy.

In the past it used to sicken Envy to even consider that as a possibility, to feel bad for the boy. He would be disgusted with himself if he would even think that he was capable of feeling sorry for this descendant from _him_, but that was before last night. It was barbaric even in _his_ book to do something as to _rape_ someone, even if it was just an _attempt_. Envy's neutral facade twisted into a sour expression, how that man touched him was repulsive, the look on the boy's face was almost unnerving, and most of all the nightmares that Envy knew that boy had last night must have been terrible, Envy had heard what he'd said in his sleep.

Envy let his face fall back to being indifferent and looked over at Edward, his head was facing the opposite that it had before he'd fallen asleep last night, it rested lightly on his automail shoulder, he had tossed and turned a lot in his sleep last night, he'd even screamed a couple of times. His eyes measured the blonde's expression, it was peaceful and untroubled for now, but when he woke up Envy couldn't help but wonder how many times he would relive that moment, and how long he would keep himself locked up in this room.

Turning his head away to face the rising sun, he heard a soft noise come from the sleeping Edward. Maybe he would be waking up soon.

-

_Ed let out a low groan as he moved his legs together to face all his body towards one direction and pulled the covers tighter around himself, he was oddly cold. Usually they kept the rooms stifling hot, but not this morning._

_An image of his mother came to his head, she was holding a young Alphonse in one of her arms and holding the vacant one out as a young Edward ran towards her. He was almost there when out of nowhere a black alley appeared before him, there was something that he did not like in there, he looked down, he was his older self again. Ed turned around to call for his mom and his brother. The sight that he got was not what he'd expected, there was a man walking towards him, his dressed dark and he was walking fast._

_Ed tried to turn around and yell for his mother again but found he couldn't speak, he looked back again and the man was running at him now. Ed was shoved into the big alley, and. . . ._

_-_

Envy jumped up off of the windowsill as he heard a loud, hellacious scream come from the boy that he was to watch over. Edward was sitting up, his hair stuck out in every direction including to his troubled face, he called for his brother countless times.

Envy practically jumped from the window to the side of his bed in a heartbeat, Ed was still screaming, whenever Envy heard what he thought was an opening to speak, Ed just yelled louder, and finally, "Edward get a hold of yourself!"

Ed stopped screaming in his mid sentence of saying that he needed his brother, and looked up at the owner of the legs that was currently taking residence in his line of sight, he jumped back in alarm, then he remembered that he asked Envy to stay. Ed started crying again.

Envy put his hand on Ed's shoulder, the boy jumped a little bit from the contact, "Edward, I am leaving now, I'll be back later."

Ed looked at him confused, eyes still streaming, "Why?" he finally managed to gasp out between sobs.

Envy removed his hand, his lips pursed, "I have a few things I need to take car of. I'll be back later tonight if you want me to."

Edward nodded and wiped his eyes, as he removed his hands from he face, he looked up to tell Envy that he wanted him to stay, but Envy was already gone.

Exactly two seconds later he heard the apartment door being forced open and he quickly pulled that blankets tighter around his lower half as he heard two sets of footsteps rushing to his bedroom door.

When the door opened, it revealed a suit of armor and a very concerned looking Colonel. Ed felt the lump in his throat growing bigger until he burst out crying again, harder this time.

Al rushed over to his side, "Brother, what's wrong?"

Wiping furiously at his eyes, Ed tried to clear his throat, "FullMetal?"came the Colonel's concerned voice.

Ed looked up at Roy and then back down at the mattress, he remained quiet for a moment as his brother and his superior stood patiently, although Al was the one with more patience, and Ed was finally able to clear his throat, "I'm sorry." he forced out, and then started crying again.

Roy thought he was dreaming for a moment, the Colonel had never seen Ed like this before, had hoped he never would have to witness the boy in such a way ever again, but that was clearly not the case. This was no dream and he had to deal with a broken boy. Yes, it was true, Edward Elric had finally broke, may it be temporary or not, it was true.

-

_As Envy jumped from the window of the Elric's apartment complex, he had one thought in mind, and said thought was that a certain rapist had better have been recently turned into the police station, or he was going to very soon be a dick less rapist._

_Deciding that he had better take a minute to calm down, Envy went behind a few old rundown buildings. Making sure no one was around, he shifted into an identity that he had entirely made up himself within five seconds and walked back out and to the Central Police Station._

_-_

Alphonse and Colonel Mustang stood in the living room that belonged to the aforesaid Elrics, stood impatiently in one pissed off Colonel's behalf, they were waiting for an Edward Elric to dress and make himself presentable. Well, as presentable as he was going to get anyways.

The Colonel was losing more patience, but also growing more concerned for one of his subordinates. As if hearing Roy's thoughts, a perplexed looking blonde boy walked around the corner in a pair of light blue boxers and an over sized white shirt.

When Ed walked in, he looked at both of the two in his apartment and then slowly walked over to the couch and sat down. He looked up at the two again and let out a shaky breath, wiping away a few stray tears that he couldn't hold back.

Roy spoke first, "Didn't we have this talk the other day FullMetal? I thought I had already explained to you that you needed to take better care of yourself, and we didn't discuss this because I enjoy hearing the sound of my own voice, FullMetal."

"I know." Ed replied in a shaky voice.

"Then why is it that you take the information I give you for your own benefit in one ear and out the other?"

"This wasn't my own doing, the only thing I did yesterday was go the library like I told you."

"Yes? If that's so, then why is it your are in the state that you are now?"

Ed dropped his gaze, "I don't want to talk about that Colonel. . . "

"You don't?" a black eyebrow arched.

Ed's golden head shook softly.

"And why is that?"

"Because it's hard . . . to talk about." his voice cracked at the end.

Roy was silent for a moment, taking in this information, "Well what I was coming for originally was to talk to you about that case you couldn't figure out a couple of weeks ago, do you remember that?"

A single tear slid down the curve of the blonde's cheek, he nodded.

"The police station called last night and said that a man came in and confessed everything."

Ed looked back up, "Really?" When Envy told that asswipe to do that, Ed didn't think that he actually would do it.

"Yes."

"Good." Ed spat, his face growing into a disgusted expression.

"What's with your attitude against this . . ." and then it all came together perfectly in Roy's mind. Ed had been walking home from the library like he said and on the way home, something had obviously happened, something awful to make Ed act this way. He had been attacked by this man. Roy's pursed his lips, "FullMetal I want you to stop by my office later today."

Ed's sour expression only deepened at that, but none the less he nodded anyway and watched as Roy walked out of the apartment and shut the door (the one that he and Al had almost torn off the hinges) behind him.

Ed sighed and looked up at his brother, "Ed?"

-

As Roy reached the door to his office he paused for a moment, he had only seen Edward hysterical like this one time before. He let out the breath that he didn't realize he was holding. He twisted the handle and pushed the door open to reveal a very distracted looking lieutenant that was straightening some of the papers on his desk.

He sighed, "I'll finish lieutenant, you can leave if you wish."

"Excuse me Colonel."

He looked her in the face, "Yes, what is it?"

Her face was apologetic, "Colonel you look awful, may I ask what is wrong?"

Roy studied her face for a moment, debating if he should tell her or not. His usual stern expression dropped and took on a softer expression, "It's Edward again, he just can't keep himself out of trouble, that's all." That was sort of a lie, it wasn't just Edward getting into trouble again, it was a lot more than that, but that's all that the lieutenant needed to know for now, he himself didn't know if what he suspected was true or not. There was no need to tell her something that he couldn't confirm was false information or not, and so he wouldn't, he would talk to Edward first, and if that really had happened then he would send someone down there to check on him hourly. There was no way that he was going to risk letting the boy go out by himself anymore, if that be that case.

Riza nodded and walked out, "Then I'll leave you to your thoughts."

"Lieutenant, I want you to go down to the police station and get as much information on the suspect from the recent murder cases as possible."

Recognition flashed across her face, she saluted and walked out, closing the door behind her, now she had her own suspicions as she set out for the police station.

Roy trudged over to his desk, hesitating on deciding to finish what Riza had started. With a dragged out sigh, he finally decided that cleaning his desk would be easier.

-

_There's only been one time that I've ever seen the boy in such a way before. . . . and that was four years ago when he had went looking for his mechanic, Winry. He had run right into Barry the Chopper, who we found out was the one responsible for all the murders in town. He had almost died that day, and if it wasn't for Hughes, then he would have._

_His left arm had a couple of gashes, but nothing too serious. His shoulder was sliced pretty deep though. That was the first time he was actually ready to kill somebody, but that was only out of fear, not out of thinking logically. Thankfully Al had made it there in time, even if he is a state alchemist and should be ready for anything, that would have been a hell of a thing for a twelve year-old to have on his conscience. _

_Ed has never been one to cry for no good reason, when he cries, it is for a reason that is very logical and he never cried for very long. So what happened to him last night must have terrible, because this morning he was still crying. If that pedophile did what I think he did, then I'll personally see to his execution._

_-_

Roy was awoken from his thoughts as he heard a soft knock on his door, he looked down at his now clean desktop and averted his gaze back to the door, "What is it?" he demanded.

The doorknob twisted and then door opened a crack, a golden head poked in very reluctantly, "You wanted to see me sir."

Roy's stern expression dropped for the second time that day, "Yes Edward, I have something I wanted to discuss with you, come in."

The door was pushed open all the way, revealing a now fully dressed Edward - Ed had transmuted them back together and washed them repeatedly, little did Roy know. His messy hair was tamed and combed back into a ponytail, and his face looked calmer, but his eyes were still red and puffy from crying, apperently he had had a little talk with Al.

Ed walked forward and closed the door lightly behind him, he looked around, "Where's Hawkeye?" that was unusual, she was always by Roy's side in everything.

Roy sat down in the seat at his desk, "She went to the police station for me."

"Oh." was all that Ed had let out as he walked hesitantly to the couch and sat down slowly.

Roy studied his face, "Is there anything you'd like to tell me before I start?"

Ed intook sharply, "No." he said, releasing the breath throught his nose.

"Are you positive?"

Ed looked up at him with almost a pleading look in his eyes, remaining silent for a moment and then for the second time that day, "I'm sorry." His truned his eyes way.

"Would you mind telling me what your sorry for?"

A pained expression crossed his face, "Can I have a minute?"

Roy nodded.

Ed let out a shaky breath, "Night last I didn't entirely listen to you."

"Meaning?"

Ed looked back up at him, but avoiding his eyes, he was looking at his arm instead, "I left the library late last night . . . . and I took a street that nobody was on, I didn't make a very good choice."

"And?"

"And somebady found me and did something disgusting." his voice was cracking with every word.

"And was it the man that confessed?"

"Yes."

"What did he do to you?"

Ed finally met his gaze, that pleading look was back, "He tried to . . . . he tried to . . . . do what he did to the other victims."

Roy's expression had changed again, a _very_ mad expression now, "He _tried_ to rape you?"

Ed winced but shook his head, bottom lip trembling.

"How did you get away? And why did he turn himself in?"

Ed's eyes snapped open widely, he was stumped for a moment, and then clamped his mouth shut, "I. Don't. Know." he snapped.

-

A/N: Okay that's all for this chapter, hope you liked, sorry for the cliff hanger sweatdrop. Well yeah, I probably won't update for a few days due to school, but I'll try to update faster if I get reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Whispers in the Dark

-

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from FullMetal Alchemist, all the credit goes to Hiromu Arakawa.

Edward has always felt that there was someone out there watching him, but he'd never suspected him, especially when he finds Ed in an alley and actually helps him out. OOC. Light yaoi, EdxEnvy of course.

A/N: I was going to update sooner, but do to the fact that we're moving, I wasn't able to get on. Plus the fact that my brother wouldn't get off the computer.

-

A sigh was heard as a very tired and very unhappy blonde walked into his dorm room, slamming the door as hard as he could and wishing he could scream a few choice words at his superior. He didn't care if it was childish, at the moment he felt very childlike.

He'd spent a very good chuck of the day in the Colonel's office going over the same things again and again. And in his opinion, he had every right to be pissed off, especially at Roy. It wasn't any of his buisness what had happened the other night, the only people that should know about was himself and that. . . . pervert. Envy shouldn't even have known, but Envy was there and for that Edward was thankful, not because Envy had seen him in one of his weakest hours, but because he'd rescued him from going through something even worse than he already had.

Edward thought it odd, he used to think of the sin and only feel disgust towards the older of the two, and now whenever he thought of Envy he felt gratitude. The sin had done something that Edward had never thought he was capable of doing. Saving Ed was the last thing he thought he'd ever do, and in fact, before last night Edward would think that he'd be the one trying to commit the crime himself.

Sighing again, Ed pulled off his coat, setting it on the coat hanger to his left and walked over to the kitchen area of the small apartment. He was so hungry that he couldn't stand it, and not eating anything the previous day and all this day made it all the worse.

It was just the break of day when he'd entered the Colonel's office and left as the sun was just beginning to set. So yes, it had been a very long day and the Colonel wouldn't even let him out to get something to eat.

"Brother. . .?" came a soft voice from behind him.

Ed stiffened at the sound of his brother's voice, he'd almost forgotten that his brother was even there. Blinking, Ed loosened up again and turned slightly to face his brother, "Yeah Al? What is it?"

Ed could almost see a look of relief flick across the armored face that was his brother, "How'd it go?"

"Boring, as usual." voice blank.

"No brother, I didn't mean that. I meant did you tell him what you told me before you left?"

Anger was clear on the older Elric's face, "Of course not Al, it's none of his buisness."

"Brother, I think it's important to tell him that you were helped by a homunculus."

"It isn't any of his buisness, Al." Ed repeated, annoyed that his brother had even brought it up.

Yes, Ed had told Al that _a_ homunculus had helped him, he just 'forgot' to mention which _one_, besides it's not like Al would believe him anyways.

"Okay brother, whatever you think is best." Al left the room.

Ed really wanted to say that he absolutely knew what was best in this situation, but he was glad that he held it in because dropping the subject was probably best.

Ed heard the door to the apartment open and then swiftly close after wards, signalizing that Al had left. An awful feeling rang in the pit of his stomache, he still didn't feel very safe when he was alone, but he could manage.

Sucking in a big breath of air, the blonde went back to what he was originally doing; finding something to eat.

-

Clattering filled Ed's ears as he laid his dishes into the cupboard, clean and starkly. All the boy could think about was his and Al's last conversation, and the way he left without telling Ed where he was going was unusual. Al had always gone out of his way to make sure that his brother knew where he was at all times.

The more Ed thought about it the more he worried himself, but recently he convinced himself that he was only acting like this because he was paranoid. He was paranoid at being alone. . . yeah, that's it, and Al was probably over visiting Hughes.

All attempts to calm himself failed as he heard a muffled noise ricochet down the hallway, it had come from his room. Ed froze, maybe it was another weirdo coming into -

He cut himself off as he slowly padded through the living room and down the hall, he paused at his bedroom door, hand clutching the doorknob tightly. He felt as though he'd been kicked in the stomache, there was more noise coming from the room and then . . . nothing.

Hitching his breath, he realized that maybe they'd heard him breathing. The next noise that was to reach his ears unnerved him a little more, he'd heard footsteps.

A wave of panic washed over him, and without thinking things through, he twisted the knob and was about to run inside and transmute this person's ass, but instead . . . he ran into a hard chest almost knocking him over, almost, but before that was possible, strong arms wrapped around him, helping him regain his footing.

Ed stared at said torso with a dumbfounded look, he was completely clueless. That hadn't been there before. This chest was covered with black fabric and poorly covered at that, only reaching to the midsection, a very toned and perfect midsection.

"Ahem."

Jumping from the sudden noise, it all rushed back to him . . . and then he remembered asking envy to come back, tsh, so the oh-so-perfect chest only belonged to Envy. Wait a second he felt as though he was missing something, Envy . . . Oh, Envy! He wasn't planning on ever getting that close to Envy ever again, especially since Lab 5, he'd learned his lesson then when Envy had beat the hell out of him.

Ed jumped back with alarm, which was followed by a humored chuckle. Eyebrow's knitting together, Ed looked up, expression a scolding one, "What?"

"Happy to see you to."

Ed blinked.

Another chuckle.

Dammit. Huffing, Ed took a few steps back, "Why do you keep doing that?"

It was Envy's turn to be dumbfounded, he raised an eyebrow, "Doing what?"

Another huff, "Stop it."

Raising the opposite eyebrow, Envy turned around.

This offended Ed, no one ever turned their back on him, he wouldn't have any of that. "Why were you laughing at me?"

Envy looked back over his shoulder, side glancing at Edward. He snorted, faced his head properly, and walked over to his usual seat that was the windowsill.

Ed wasn't very amused, but he'd let it pass, besides, Envy scared him. But of course he would never admit that to anyone, and that was mainly because he had a hard time admitting it to himself.

A sigh reached the blonde's ears from across the room, he studied Envy's face, trying to determine what was going through the sin's mind. He reached no conclusion but his eyes still remained glued to the sin's features.

"So?"

Envy's voice snapped him out of him trance, "So?" Ed repeated.

"How did your little consultation go?"

"Consultation? With the Colonel?"

Gazing back at Edward, Envy's expression grew hard, "He's the only one that you've spoken with today, if I'm not mistaken," pausing, "him and your brother anyways." The last statement was more of an afterthought.

Face growing confused, "How did you know that I. . .?"

"I heard their footsteps coming after your little. . . episode." Envy gazed back out at the stars for brief moment and then averted his eyes back to Ed's golden ones. It sounded like he was wording his statement as if trying not to insult Ed.

"Oh." Remaining silent, Ed tried to find a way to word his own sentence correctly, "Um . . . I guess the best way to describe it is as a broken record player, y'know what I mean? Repeating the same things again and again, he asked me the same questions over and over."

Envy's lips turned up at the corners, smirking, "I meant did you tell him about me?"

Breath stopping, Ed played the question again in his mind, and then released the air, "No."

"What about your brother?"

"I only said that I was helped out by a homunculus. . . ." Ed contemplated if that was the right way to word it.

"Then no?"

Ed shook his head, another wave of panic washed over for the second time in the last ten minutes, "Why? Was I supposed to?" Ed felt that he'd done something completely wrong.

"No, it's probably a good thing that you didn't."

A confused expression graced Ed's features, but he remained silent.

"I'll explain at some other time."

Ed cocked his head to the side and stared at Envy a moment longer before walking over to his dresser on the right corner of his small room. He picked out some clothing to wear to sleep that night, and then retreated to the bathroom to take a shower.

-

After being completely stripped of his clothing, Ed stepped into the shower, turning on the water as he did so. At the moment he didn't particularly care what the temperature of the water was, hi thoughts were elsewhere.

Said thoughts being about last night, he had been so close to being broken that it was almost unbearable. And now he felt a little guilty at his being so demanding with Envy.

Leaning against the wall and retreating from the water that was soaking his face, Ed looked at his outstretched automail as he reached for his hair products, squirting a little into the palm of his flesh hand.

His hair was lathered in shampoo, running his fingers through it, he stepped back into the spray of the water. He watched as foam left small trails down his chest and thighs.

A new thought had crossed his mind causing his face to heat up and blush visibly. Ed tried to create a distraction when he reached for the conditioner, still not able to get the thought completely out of mind.

-

_Envy pointedly tried to ignore Ed as he heard the bathroom door open and Ed stepped out. But Envy couldn't help himself, he had to look at Edward, making absolute sure that Ed didn't see him staring, Envy shot him a second side glance. Envy noticed how wet he was, his soaking hair was dripping all over his chest and back. This caused the moonlight to reflect off of the water, giving him a very shiny appearance._

_Blushing, which was very unlike himself, Envy processed how wonderful Ed looked wet. Scowling, Envy scolded himself, he wasn't supposed to be having such thoughts about anyone, let alone Edward._

_He gazed back out the window, thinking about other things that involved a wet Edward as he did so._

_"Envy?" a pleading Edward called._

_Envy blushed harder, not looking at the boy's face made things all the worse. But his eyes followed where he had heard the voice coming from despite himself._

_Ed was sitting on the bed with his legs spread apart in front of himself, elbows supporting his weight, resting on the mattress. His head was cocked to the side, golden hair spilling over his shoulders, "Envy?" He called out again in his pleading voice._

_Envy was truly mesmerized by the adorable blonde that was calling his name. _

_Said adorable blonde lifted his automail arm up, holding his hand out in front of his body, fingers closed, pointer hooked, he curled his finger slowly towards himself and then repeated it again, motioning for Envy to come to him._

_Envy found it very hard to resist and also found that he couldn't stop himself from going to the one that called for him in such a way. As Envy reached the blonde, never once loosing eye contact, Ed reached out his automail further and yanked on the sin's hand._

_Blinking, Envy understood that Ed wanted him to kneel, he complied easily, kneeling before the blonde in front of him._

_Ed's gaze dropped to their hands, he brought Envy's hand that he had already got a hold of on top of his own knee and then reached out for the other one, setting it on the opposite knee. He smiled and looked back up at Envy through his bangs, only meeting the sin's violet ones for a brief second, Envy looked down at what Ed had done._

_Edward leaned in closer to Envy's face, brushing his lips against his neck,"Envy?" he called out for the last time, when Envy's head shot back up, their lips brushed each other, and Ed captured Envy's in a kiss. He put his automail arm over Envy's neck, and the flesh one was brought up to his face._

_Envy was completely taken by surprise, his eyes snapped open. He was about to push away until he felt Ed's thumb stroke his face softly. Envy relaxed visibly as Ed continued to stroke his face, calming him down, he closed his eyes and kissed back, curling an arm around the blonde's waist trying to pull their bodies closer._

_A moan from the blonde reached his ears and he pulled away. Ed panted from the lack of oxygen. This act urged Envy to continue, he dipped his head down and kissed lightly at the base of the blonde's neck. Leaving a trail of kisses and nips along Ed's soft, wet neck had earned him wonderful noises from the blonde above him._

_Moving his hand off of Envy's face, he moved it to his chest and pushed gently, motioning for Envy to stop. Ed stood up, pulling Envy's hand, silently asking him to come up with him. Envy did as the boy wished, standing up and looking the boy in his piercing golden eyes._

_Edward rested his hands on Envy's forearms and they remained like that for a moment. Ed pulled Envy to his body and then gently leaned him over the bed and pushed him on it. The expression on his face changed from one of bliss to one of anger, he sat up on his elbows and was about to ask him what the hell his problem was. But before that was possible, Ed firmly placed a hand on Envy's chest, "Please don't, Envy."_

_A growl rumbled from Envy's chest as he reluctantly laid back down. Ed smiled at him again, and crawled on the bed, swinging a leg over Envy's waist, he sat on his waist for a brief period of time before leaning down and capturing Envy's lips again. A left a trail of kisses down his throat . . . chest . . . stomach. He kept getting lower and lower until. . . _

_-_

Envy bolted up, he was breathing heavily as he looked around the room, he looked at Edward's bed and found it empty. Next he looked at the bathroom door, it was still closed and he could still he the water running.

He let out a sigh of relief as he leaned back against the frame of the windowsill. Envy felt oddly uncomfortable in his pants and seeing as there was no way to find relief, a white light engulfed his body as he shifted away certain things.

He'd never had a dream like that before and didn't plan on having another one any time soon, especially if it was one with Edward. He was ordered to protect Edward, not fantasize about him in such ways.

Maybe spending so much time around him had started to change his views on the boy. Envy ran his hand over his face as he tried to convince himself that he wasn't attracted to Edward Elric. But the sad truth, whether he was willing to admit it or not, he was very attracted to Edward, and there wasn't a thing that he could do about it.

Stepping out of the bathroom, Ed noticed that Envy was ignoring him. He just shrugged it off and walked over to the bed. Pausing as he puled the covers up, "Um, Envy?"

Ed heard a foreign noise come from Envy, "Are you staying with me tonight?"

Envy repeated the noise, Ed took it as a 'yes' and laid down in his bed.

-

For the longest of times, Ed stared at the side of Envy's face, trying to figure out what he was thinking, and always failing.

Envy could feel Ed watching him, he noticed this quite awhile ago. He had tried to ignore it out first, but each time he did, that dream came back.

"Envy?"

Envy tensed quite visibly, he glanced over at Ed, hoping that he wouldn't see what he thought he'd see.

Ed was propped up on one elbow, "May I ask you something?"

Envy stared at him, debating if he should answer or not. And then finally, "Go ahead."

-

A/N: Again I must say I'm sorry for the delayed update. Please forgive me. But tomorrow is Friday and so I'll probably update again Saturday.

Thank you for taking the time to read, now please take the time to review!!


	4. Chapter 4

Whispers in the Dark

-

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from FullMetal Alchemist, all the credit goes to Hiromu Arakawa.

Edward has always felt that there was someone out there watching him, but he'd never suspected him, especially when he finds Ed in an alley and actually helps him out. OOC. Light yaoi, EdxEnvy of course.

A/N: I am going to try to make this a better chapter, the last one I thought was atrocious, that was awfully written, so I am sorry for that. But this chapter should be better, because I have been thinking about it all day and last night. Also I wanted to say that if any of you people have read my other story, Teenagers, then don't expect another chapter, I am going to delete it when I get around to it, and then I'm going to rewrite it.

As far as this chapter goes, I have edited the part where Envy is touching Ed, and now it is Edward dreaming about this instead of it actually happening. Because if I torture Envy with dreams, then it's only fair to Envy if Ed has a dream about him too, right? Anyways, on with the chapter.

-

_For the longest of times, Ed stared at the side of Envy's face, trying to figure out what he was thinking, and always failing._

_Envy could feel Ed watching him, he noticed this quite awhile ago. He had tried to ignore it out first, but each time he did, that dream came back._

_"Envy?"_

_Envy tensed quite visibly, he glanced over at Ed, hoping that he wouldn't see what he thought he'd see._

_Ed was propped up on one elbow, "May I ask you something?"_

_Envy stared at him, debating if he should answer or not. And then finally, "Go ahead."_

-

Ed gazed at the sin for a little bit longer and then, "I wanted to ask you something the other night, but I couldn't get a hold of myself enough to do it."

Envy frowned slightly, he hated when Ed would just beat around the bush, "Yeah? And?"

Ed briefly dropped his gaze, he seemed a little uncomfortable. Most likely because he was asking a homunculus about something that was personal, "I wanted to ask you how you knew. . . ?"

A look of confusion crossed the sin's face, "How I knew what?"

The alchemist's golden eyes averted back to the sin in the windowsill, "How knew you that I . . . that I was in the alley. . . "

"Oh." Was all that Envy managed, he didn't blame Ed for beating around the bush on this one. He remained silent as he debated whether or not to answer that, but Ed had the right to know, so he tried to word his sentence carefully, "I was . . . assigned to do so. I guess that's how you'd put it."

"By your master?"

He wasn't going to answer this one for sure, maybe if he told him that, then he would be telling him too much.

From across the room, Ed made a sound as if to clear his throat.

Silence.

"Envy, are you ignoring me now?"

A shrug of the shoulders.

Ed sighed, exasperated, and then he laid back down, turning his body the other direction. If Envy was going to be stubborn, then he could be just as stubborn. He closed his eyes and attempted to go to sleep.

-

Edward hadn't said anything, or even moved, for a _quite_ a while now. Envy was _almost_ positive that the boy was sleeping.

He'd regretted not talking to the blonde for a longer period of time, sitting and doing nothing as the chibi slept was rather boring. At least having a conversation with him would have been more entertaining than this. Besides, Envy wanted to be able to speak to the blonde more freely without it being awkward. Envy didn't like awkward very much, and the last few minutes of Ed still being conscious, the air was filled with tension, and tension usually brought on more awkwardness.

A soft noise from the sleeping Ed reached Envy's ears. If anything at all, this signalized that he was sleeping. He talked in his sleep more than he did when he was awake. Now Envy was absolutely sure that he was dead asleep, and more talking would be brought on in a matter of minutes.

Sometimes Envy was curious as of what he would dream about that kept him so talkative. On occasion, Envy could tell what he was dreaming about because of what he'd say, but other times he'd just say words that didn't even form a proper sentence.

-

_Edward was so close to slipping into unconsciousness, but when he felt the mattress dip down a little bit by the small of his back, he was aware that something else was now on the bed, but too tired to realize that it was Envy who had sat down. He felt soft fingers brush his bangs away and continue to stroke his hair. As he heard a soft voice reach his ears, he knew that it sounded familiar, mind still too groggy with sleep to be sure though. Said voice was telling him something about being ordered to watch him._

_It wasn't until the last statement did he realize that it was for absolute sure, Envy, "I stayed because there is something about you that . . . . attracts me." He felt the mattress lift back up, the pressure on the bed being replaced by the back of his neck, two spots where the mattress sunk, clearly they were where his elbows lay. Ed didn't dare look up to see anything, but he could feel Envy's gaze and he could feel his face getting closer to his own until he felt soft, moist lips press against the side of his neck._

_Ed was unconditionally scared, but he refused to move, thinking that if he even breathed out of rhythm, it would upset the sin. He could feel the static on his neck where Envy had kissed him ever so softly even after he pulled back and laid his unseen head on his flesh shoulder. He could still feel Envy's gaze burning into the side of his face, and also felt the sin's hand come back up to stroke his cheek, tracing his jawline, lips, and under his eye, and then continuing in a circle, "I am very attracted to you, Edward Elric, I have recently discovered this myself."_

_Edward's mouth twinged ever-so-slightly when he felt Envy's hand slide off of his face and rest atop his golden head. Dipping his head back down to slide his lips across the chibi's exposed neck, sliding from the bottom of his neck, up to where his jaw and neck met. There he kissed gently, and lifted back up a few centimeters to whisper into the boy's ear, "I know you can hear me Ed, because you're awake."_

_-_

"Stop it."

Envy's attention snapped back to the blonde, who now, expectedly, started his ritual of speaking in unconsciousness. His voice sounded a little desperate.

-

_A shiver was sent down Ed's spine as he felt Envy's cool breath tickle the back of his neck, and his words form together in his mind. There wasn't much he could do about it, because like he'd said to himself before, Envy scared him. Maybe not so much now as he had before, but he still scared him._

_For a third time, Envy's lips were pressed back to Ed's neck, but this time he placed them on his throat, by his Adam's apple, Ed could feel him smirk against his skin. He kissed once, twice, and a third time. Envy's kisses were surprisingly gentle, barely touching the skin on his throat. Ed felt that same static as before when Envy had done this, sending a second shiver down his spine as he felt the tip of the sin's tongue ever-so-briefly._

-

"Stop it." Ed repeated, "Leave me alone."

A raise of the eyebrow.

His voice was softer now, but still held that desperate tone in it.

-

_Bringing the hand up that lay dormant throughout this process, Envy gently placed it on the side of Edward's back, fingers curling and resting softly on the blonde's flat stomache. __Edward felt an awkward sensation as Envy drug that hand up his side, over his chest, neck, and between his face and the pillow, pulling it up to face the ceiling. His other hand soon joined, cupping the opposite side of his face. Envy sighed contently, breath brushing Ed's lips. Ed's eyes fluttered open for the first time ever since closing them._

-

"Please stop Envy." Ed pleaded.

Another eyebrow was arched, so he was dreaming about Envy now? That was something new.

-

_Envy stared into his golden irises for what seemed like forever, and then his face started drifting closer to his own until their lips met. _

_Envy kissed gently out first, stroking his face softly. But his gentle kisses turned into rough, possessive ones, and one of his hands started to wander._

-

"No! I said to stop!"

Envy shook his head. What could this dream be about?

_-_

_Envy's wandering hand was touching his stomache and chest, over all it was unwanted, but he couldn't find it in himself to stop this. But being unwanted didn't necessarily mean that it felt bad. No, actually it felt kind of enjoyable, but he wasn't exactly ready to be touched like this, so no, he wasn't so thrilled about it._

_Suddenly his hand was brought to a very unwelcoming place._

-

"I said to stop, En -" the rest of Envy's name came out in a moan.

Ok, now it was completely obvious that Ed was having a sex dream about Envy. Envy was starting to feel a little uncomfortable, but relieved to know that he wasn't the only one having weird dreams.

_- _

_Ed pushed gently on Envy's chest, trying to tell him to stop without using his mouth that was being violated by Envy's prodding tongue._

_Finally Envy got the message, he pulled away and went back to looking into Ed's eyes. His hand stopped rubbing, but it wasn't removed from the spot._

_When Envy spoke, he sounded a little upset, "You won't let me touch you? You fight against me, but you didn't put up much of a fight against him."_

-

Ed shot up out of bed to find a curious Envy staring at him with his eyebrows arched.

"What the hell?"

Envy cocked his head to the side, "What?"

"I was having a nightmare, you could have woken me."

One corner of Envy's mouth turned up, a half smile, "It sounded more like you were enjoying it too me."

Ed's face dropped, "What? What do you mean?"

A chuckle, "From the noises you made, you must have really enjoyed yourself." Envy smirked again at the blonde.

There was no way that Ed was going to tell Envy that he enjoyed it, he layed back down, throwing the blanket over his head as he did so.

Within the safety of his blanket, Ed was free to blush without Envy having to see.

"I guess that I should tell you that you talk in your sleep." Envy's voice reached him, it was amused sounding.

Golden hair was exposed in a messy array as Ed pulled the blanket back down in order to see Envy. He wanted to get something straight before trying to go back to sleep, "What!?!?"

"Yes, you talk - a lot - in your sleep."

Ed's faced dropped, that wasn't very nice, to not tell him sooner. He knew that he used to talk in his sleep, he remembered his mother telling him that before, but he thought that he'd stopped after she passed away.

"What did I say?"

Envy looked away from the outside scenery and to Ed's face. He had thought that Ed would ask that question, "Enough."

Ed layed his head back down gently and closed his eyes, he was going to ignore that for now.

"One more thing?" eyes still closed, he was blushing again, desperately trying to change the subject. Maybe he'd said little enough for Envy to not know what he had dreamed about, maybe . . . hopefully. He would have to ask him later, when it wasn't fresh on his mind, and all the more embarrassing.

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to stay again tomorrow?"

"Why?"

-

A/N: So again another chapter completed. Now, if you review and give suggestions, then I might consider putting them in my story. And also I will update faster. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Whispers in the Dark

-

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from FullMetal Alchemist, all the credit goes to Hiromu Arakawa.

Edward had always felt that there was someone out there watching him, but he'd never suspected him, especially when he finds Ed in an alley and actually helps him out. Slight OOC. Light yaoi, EdxEnvy of course.

A/N: I apologize for my lack of writing skills in the last two chapters, but I will try to make this a better chapter. And also I would like to apologize for postponing my update for this story, and for When Stuck in Cages. I am a lousy author, I know, but I've been really in to watching Gravitation and Death Note lately, and haven't made time in my schedule to update. And last week when I was typing and almost done with this chapter, the damned computer turned off and so I lost almost all of the things I wrote.

-

Golden eyes opened slowly as the early morning's sun shone through his small window on the opposite side of the room. Yawning, he wiped his eyes tiredly with the back of his flesh hand. He stretched across the bed, arching his back as he did so. Ed sighed contently after hearing his stiff back pop and swung his legs over the bed.

His tired eyes swept over the empty room. He leaned back against the bed and rested his weight on his elbows. Golden irises swept over the open window, why was it that Envy always disappeared during the day?

Silently Ed decided that it was best to take a shower in order to wake himself up. With that decided, he pushed his achy body off the bed and clumsily made his way over to bathroom, closing and locking the door behind himself.

Ed leaned against the door for support, he was so drained of energy. Maybe it was best from then on to avoid staying up late and talking to Envy, and especially stop having those kind of dreams about Envy too. There was no way that that was a healthy way to live.

Pushing against the door, Ed started to strip himself of his over sized T-shirt and boxers. Ed walked over to the glass shower door and opened it. Slowly, he reached his arm up and turned the water on.

As Ed felt the water heat up on his outstretched hand, he stepped in and closed the glass door to the shower. He stood in the middle of the spray as he stared down at his soaked self. Ed's back loosened up a bit as warm water poured onto it, relieving his body of it's pain. He leaned his head back and let the liquid completely consume his face and hair.

Ed remained that way for a little while before lathering his hair up in shampoo. Moving his hands with the water to rinse it out, he reached for the bottle of conditioner that was more than half way empty, and squirted a small amount onto his palm. He rubbed the fluid into his scalp with his fingers, and slowly made his way down his hair, until it was drenched in conditioner. As the water beat down onto his small frame, he removed his hands from his hair and let it drop onto his back.

-

Envy jumped through Ed's open window, narrowly avoiding the damned curtains, and took a cautious look back out, trying to make absolute sure that no one had seen make the jump. You could never be too cautious.

After seeing that no one was around, Envy walked over to Ed's empty bed and laid down, seeing that Ed was in the shower . . . again. When Ed was in the shower he usually took forever to get out, so what was the point in sitting on the window waiting for Ed to get out? Besides, his ass hurt from sitting on the windowsill constantly. Envy folded his arms up behind his head and went over the events that had currently taken place.

Envy had left earlier when Edward was fast asleep and had gone to speak to Ed's boss, Roy. Yes, it was true, he had borrowed Ed's identity, but it was for Ed's own good. He had told the Colonel that he wanted to only work mornings and that he didn't want to leave the city limits until he got things back under control.

The Colonel had agreed easily and Envy was grateful for that, but when the Colonel had proposed that he do some paperwork right then, Envy had tried to decline politely. Roy was just as stubborn, and had insisted that since he was already out and about that he should stay for a few hours and do a little paperwork. Envy had insisted that he still needed to shower and all that wonderful stuff, and it had still taken about twenty minutes to completely convince Roy that Ed would come back after he got ready.

To be honest, Envy was glad to get away from Roy, because when the Colonel started talking, he could sure talk. Envy was also glad that Ed really was showering at that moment, that way, it wasn't a vain attempt to make all those negotiations about his work only to have Ed walk in to the Colonel's office after Envy had just left. That would have left the Colonel suspicious and Envy knew that the Colonel wasn't as dumb as he looked.

Envy shifted in the bed so that he was facing the wall closet to him. His neutral expression twisted into a confused one as his hand fell onto a warm spot. As Envy's hand traveled further down the bed and continued to find it warm, he realized that it was where Ed had laid. His face dropped into it's usual look as his hand carried on with tracing the spot where Ed had been laying moments ago. The warmth in the bed told Envy that Ed would be in the shower for a few minutes because he had just gotten up, obviously. The warmth also told Envy the position that Ed had been laying in moments ago, he was curled in a ball with his legs pinned up to his chest.

Envy stopped tracing the place where Ed was laying and rested his hand on the fluffy pillow where Ed's golden head had been. Drifting away into deep thought, Envy didn't even notice the water turn off in the bathroom.

-

_Sighing heavily, Ed reached for the bar of soap that was practically down to nothing, and bent over to wash his lower half. As he ran his hand and soap up his thigh, an image of that dream came back to him. Ed breathed deeply with frustration and stiffened as a shiver ran up his spine._

_This routine was getting old, every time he closed his eyes, mental pictures of that dream would flash behind his closed eyelids._

_He really had to get over this, it was only a dream and would never happen to him in reality, especially with Envy. He was just paranoid from the other night, he would be able to get over it . . . eventually. Time was all he needed to get over this, time and reassurance. And he had time, and right now he had some reassurance. His source of reassurance was Envy staying to watch over him._

_But there was also a problem with his source of reassurance . . . Envy hated Edward, Envy had told him that himself back in the laboratory. So he might have gotten some reassurance out of Envy watching over him, but there was also the fact that Envy scared Edward. Envy had serious mood swings, there was no telling when Envy would just get sick of him and kill him in his sleep._

_Ed froze, now there was some reassurance! The thought of Envy killing him in his sleep would surely help him sleep good tonight. Now he was going to be having issues with dreams that he shouldn't even be having, and to add on to that, he was going to be paranoid that Envy was going to kill him in his sleep. He really needed to stop thinking like this, it couldn't be good for his health, having naughty dream about someone that would kill you in your sleep._

_Ed finished his shower in a hurry, the faster he could get out and forget that he even had these thoughts, the better._

_As Ed was toweling off, he looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were wide, his hair was a mess from drying it with the towel, and his automail was drenched. _

_He wrapped the towel around his waist and grabbed another one to dry off his automail, starting with his leg._

-

As Ed stepped out of the steamy bathroom, he didn't notice the lump that lay on his bed that was Envy, instead his eyes went straight to the windowsill. Seeing nothing there, Ed took it that Envy was still absent and ventured out into the room and to the small suit case on the floor by his bed.

Envy shifted so that he was facing the opposite wall again. The sight that greeted him was not what he was expecting. What he was expecting to see was the window in which he sat in every night, and the blank white wall with a desk against it, and all the papers scattered about it, that was undoubtedly Ed's research. But no, that is not what he saw, not at all. What he saw was a wet Edward walking towards him, the only thing covering his body was a towel.

Said towel was being loosened by the blonde and being removed from his small body in order to get dressed.

The next sight Envy saw was one that he definitely was not expecting to see. This sight was Edward taking off the towel and revealing to Envy his private parts that normally you wouldn't show your enemy willingly.

Envy blinked twice, making absolute sure that he wasn't having some kinky dream again.

Nope.

It was real.

Envy let out a high pitched squeal as Ed walked closer and Envy kept seeing more and more of Edward.

Ed's eyes snapped up to the source of the high pitched noise he had just heard.

Envy sat up quickly, blushing, and turned away.

Ed blushed deep red, he could feel his ears heat up as he grabbed the towel and wrapped it securely around his waist again.

"Do you mind?" He heard Envy demand.

"Excuse me? I thought you were gone like you are every morning. You could have made some way of signaling that you were here."

Envy scowled at the wall, "What are you being so uptight for? You're the one playing strip tease."

Ed huffed, blushing deeper, "You're the one who watched like a pervert, so it's your fault that we both had to go through that! It's my room, I should be able to do as I please in it without worrying about you peeking at me!"

"Is that so? Well these are my eyes, and I should be able to look where I want without having to see you stripping for me."

Ed huffed again, deciding to ignore that last comment, "Just stay there for a minute, okay?"

Before he got any kind of reply, Ed managed to get over to his suit case and pick out some clean clothes. He returned to the bathroom to get dressed.

As Ed locked the door, he sigh with relief, that was probably the most embarrassing thing he'd ever done. That was something that he was definitely going to remember, and he now knew that he was never going to walk out of the bathroom like that again.

Taking in a deep breath as to relax himself, he walked over to the small counter that held the sink and laid his clothes on it. The mirror was covered in condensation, making it hard for Ed to see his own reflection.

Ed took another deep breath, the humidity in the air made it hard for him to breathe normally. He removed the towel from around his waist and wiped at the mirror trying to make some progress.

After proving that he couldn't do much about the mirror, Ed decided that it would be better to just give up on that, and instead opted for getting dressed.

-

Even after Ed had left, Envy refused to move a muscle, thinking that if he did something would go wrong. That was something that he never thought would occur in a million years.

Sure, that night in the alley Ed had been naked, but it was dark and Envy had the decency to cover the boy up. And that night Envy had not seen him completely naked, he had only seen his top half, but today he had seen the whole package.

Maybe he should have made some way of letting the boy know he was there, besides, Ed had gone through enough lately.

And on the other hand, Envy was the one that had to watch over him, and that was enough. He shouldn't have had to go through that either.

The door clicked.

This time Envy heard it, and this time he wasn't going to look without being reassured that Ed wasn't naked.

Envy's reassurance came when he heard the sound of Ed's boots trudging closer, and so he turned around.

Ed was completely dressed this time.

For a brief moment Ed stared hard at Envy's face.

Envy took in his features as well.

Ed cocked his head to the side, "Is there something that you wanted to say?"

Nodding his head, Envy gazed at the blonde a little bit longer before saying anything.

"You have work today, and you aren't aloud to leave the city limits."

Ed looked confused.

"You only work mornings and you only do paperwork."

Ed's baffled expression deepened, "How would you know . . . " and then it clicked, "You talked to Roy as me?"

"That's not the words I would use to describe it, but yes."

"Why would you do that?" Ed sounded upset.

"Because I am to look after you and in order to do that, you are going to do things the way I think is the best way to do them. Besides it's easier to look after you when you're within the same city limits as I am."

Ed remained silent.

"Please just do as you're told for right now, okay?"

"I hate doing paperwork."

Envy rolled his eyes, "You're being uptight about this just because you hate doing paperwork?"

"Why don't you go sit in a little room and sign your name all day? It is not the most entertaining thing to do."

"You don't have to do it all day, you only have to do it for two or three hours."

Ed continued glaring.

The door to apartment open and clicked shut.

The two of them looked at the door to Ed's room.

"Um, Brother?"

Ed sighed with relief and walked out, closing the door behind himself, leaving Envy alone.

"Yeah?"

"Good morning Brother."

"Morning Al."

There was an awkward silence between the two.

"Um, Brother?"

Ed looked up.

"Winry wanted us to come and visit. I said no because I was worried about you . . . "

Ed took in the armor for a second, and with much hesitation, "You can go Al."

"Um, are you sure Brother? I could stay if you want."

Ed sighed, "No, it's okay, besides you haven't seen them for a while. I'll be fine."

Ed didn't want Al to find out about Envy staying there.

"Thanks Brother."

Ed nodded, "I can go to the train station with you if you want."

"No Brother, I don't want anything to happen to you, I'll go by myself, but I wasn't planning on leaving until later, after you got off work."

"Okay."

"I want to stay with you while you work today."

"If you want."

"I'm gonna go talk to the Colonel, okay Brother."

Ed shrugged.

Al left.

Envy walked out of Ed's room and laid down on the couch.

"What are you doing?"

Envy looked at the blonde, "Well I was planning on catching up on some sleep if that's alright with you. Besides, your brother is leaving, no one will catch me."

"If you're sleeping out here, then I'm locking the door."

Ed was trying to shake the homunculus up, which was clearly not working, Envy shrugged his shoulders and turned the opposite direction.

There was no way that he was serious, "What are you up to?"

Envy looked back over his shoulder, "Homunculi don't need to sleep do they?"

"So now you're an expert, huh Chibi?"

The look on Ed's face was clearly not one of amusement, he decided to ignore the first insult, but the latter he could not ignore, "Why do you always call me short?"

Envy smirked, "Because you are."

Ed glared at the back of his head for a few minutes before leaving and locking the door behind himself, leaving the homunculus to catch up on his z's.

-

A/N: I am sooo sorry for the long time I took to update, it's just that everything has been coming up and I haven't been able to concentrate over the fact that I've become utterly obsessed with Death Note, and also one of my friends took my Gravitation DVD's. And so I am sad. I promise that my next update will be a lot sooner than this one was.

Songs listened to:

_I Dare You To Scream - Cauterize_

_Whispers in the Dark - Skillet_

_Blind Game Again - Bad Luck_

_Rage Beat - Bad Luck_

_Sleepless Beauty - Nittle Grasper_

_The World - Nightmare_


	6. Chapter 6

Whispers in the Dark

-

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from FullMetal Alchemist, all the credit goes to Hiromu Arakawa.

Edward had always felt that there was someone out there watching him, but he'd never suspected him, especially when he finds Ed in an alley and actually helps him out. Slight OOC. Light yaoi, EdxEnvy of course.

A/N: I am good to write now, for I have gotten my Gravitation DVD's back, I am borrowing a Death Note manga from my friend, I have bought the entire series of Rurouni Kenshin on DVD (finally!!), and we found my puppies that had run away and apparently they didn't go to the pound!! YAY!! I am in bliss.

Now, about this chapter, I am thinking of having Ed and Envy show some sort of interest in each other, most likely Envy. But, I also think that it is too early and Ed is too scared to do anything, and on the other hand, if I don't do it now, then it'll probably never happen. And I've decided that Ed needs to take it like a man, he's got to get over it sometime, right? Who am I kidding? I love Edo and he can take all the time he needs.

Now I feel bad for saying that . . . .

-

Ed let out a heavy breath as he slammed the door and caught up with Al, he hadn't got the far ahead of Edward.

Al noticed Ed's annoyed mood, "Brother, what's wrong?"

Ed huffed, then smiled reassuringly up at his brother, "It's nothing Al, I'm just a little tired, that's all."

Al seemed pleased by that, he let out a little chuckle, "Brother, it's good to see that you are doing better than you were yesterday." Came his relieved reply.

"Yeah." Ed said, still smiling.

He was glad that he was doing better than he was the day before too. But due to the fact that he had had an awkward dream and he was in an awkward situation earlier, and with Envy no less, he was a little paranoid. And the sin insisting on sleeping out on the couch didn't help matters very much.

Envy was so persistent and stubborn, he mocked him last night, had seen him naked and insisted that it was Ed stripping for him, and under those circumstances, he had the right to be on edge. But the icing on the cake was that he had to go do paperwork for the Colonel. If anything, that would unnerve anyone, the Colonel always mocked him, even more so than Envy, and the Colonel always gave him mountains upon mountains of paperwork.

Ed wouldn't have to do that much paperwork if it wasn't for the fact that Roy never did it himself. Sometimes it seemed like Roy was purposely trying to get him to quit the military. That was one reason why he was grateful for Riza, usually when she found out about Roy doing this to the boy, she would put a stop to it and make the Colonel finish it himself.

Ed prayed that Riza was there.

-

Roy sighed as he finished reading the report Riza had done on the interview she had had with the police.

The police said that when he turned himself in, he was frantic.

What could have possibly scared him enough to make him do something so drastic? It was confusing, and the very little information that Ed have given him earlier didn't make much sense either.

If one thing was straight, it was that Ed was trying desperately to keep something from him, he had refused to tell him how he had gotten away without being raped, and he wouldn't tell him why the man had turned himself in.

Something was missing, and it was a valuable piece of information that was missing. He needed to get Ed to tell him, whether he wanted to or not.

But today was definitely not the time, he would have to give Ed a little time to re cooperate. When things weren't so fresh on his mind.

Roy was awoken from his thoughts as he heard the door creak open and Ed stuck his head in, "I'm ready to get to work Colonel." His golden eyes shifted from Roy and then to Riza, wondering if she knew anything as well.

He seemed to be in a better mood today than he was yesterday, Roy noted. Roy put his hands on his desk, pushing himself up off the chair, "All of the paperwork that you are required to do is already in your office Fullmetal."

Ed saluted and walked out.

In Ed's place though, Al had walked through the door slowly.

"Is there something you need Alphonse?" the Colonel asked, curious.

"Um, Colonel, can I talk to you for a minute?" Al sounded a little hesitant.

Roy sat back down, gesturing towards the suit of armor, "Go ahead."

Al walked in further, closing the door behind himself, "Um, Colonel, I've already talked to Brother about this, he said it was okay, but I don't feel like he should be left alone for very long."

Roy remained silent, urging Al the continue.

"Uh, Winry called, and she wanted us to come and visit. I said that I would have to talk it over with Brother. . . I don't feel that he should be leaving town just yet . . . but he said that I should go. . . " Al shifted uncomfortably before adding, "I don't think that Brother should be left alone though . . ."

Roy briefly looked out the window, and then shifted his stern gaze back to Al, "No, your brother should not be left alone right now. So I will see personally that - "

He was cut off as Riza saluted and silently questioned if she could speak.

Roy gazed at her before nodding his head in consent, "With all due respect sir, I don't think that it should be you that goes down there to see him. You should know by now that Edward thinks that you're up to something when you do that."

Roy remained quiet, trying to decide if what she was saying was true, "And you think that he will be less suspicious if you would check on him?"

"Yes."

Al's gaze darted between the two, " . . . Colonel, I agree with the lieutenant."

Roy turned his eyes from Riza, and focused on Al, "I suppose that you're right . . . Riza, when you do check on him, I want you to do it before he goes back to his dorm room, and then continue checking on him every few hours." Roy expression softened a bit, sometimes it was hard to be stern with Ed, he was still just a boy after all.

Al shifted again, moving closer to the door, "Um, one more thing?"

Roy stared at the suit of armor, eyes questioning. He knew the question was directed at Riza.

"Lieutenant? When you check on Brother, will you talk to him for a little bit when you go down there? Brother hates when people are sent to check up on him and they are 'rude' about it, he feels like they are babysitting him, and that puts him in a really bad mood. And also, I think that Brother really needs someone to talk to right now."

Riza blinked before smiling reassuringly, almost exactly how Ed had earlier, "I understand Alphonse, I'll do that." And for the first time Al had actually heard her speak less stern and more kindly than she ever had before.

"Thanks." Al bowed briefly and left to go join his brother.

-

Ed wad surprised, he had gotten less paperwork than he thought he would have. Oh, Riza was so in on this. Ed like Riza, she never pressured him to do things that he didn't want to do, and she was kind to him, stern, but kind.

Ed lifted the pen from the paper that he was currently signing to look at the work that he'd accomplished already. He had a little more than half of what he'd originally started with, he had to finish that and he'd be done for the day.

Ed looked at the clock hanging up on the wall next to his desk, he had asked Al to go get him some breakfast about ten minutes ago. And his time in the office today was almost one hour, when Envy said that he didn't have to work for very long, he must have really meant it.

Ed couldn't help but wonder though, how was it that Envy had managed to talk Roy into this? Usually when something happened to Ed, Roy would force more work onto the boy.

Roy said that it was a way of punishing him for his 'irresponsible actions', and that next time he should think things through before acting or he'd get more work to do. Oh, and Roy knew how badly Ed despised doing paperwork, almost as much as he himself despised doing paperwork.

Ed's stomache growled, loudly at that.

Ed stopped what he was doing and looked down at his stomache. He hadn't had very much to eat for the past few days, that couldn't be good for his health. He hoped that Al would get back soon.

-

Envy was breathing heavily, he had finally managed to fall asleep, not a deep sleep, but still a sleep. His sleep was deep enough that he was able to dream, but light enough that he could hear what was happening around him.

Envy had fallen asleep by thinking, thinking about the past few months of watching the Elrics, thinking about how that night had opened his eyes a little further, and thinking about how being around the oldest of the two Elrics made him have different views than what he had before.

And by changing his views, he meant changing his views, literally. He had seen more than enough of _Edward_ in the past few days than he ever planned on.

First he had seen him that night in the alley, but that wasn't so bad because it was dark and he didn't have to see anything.

Second, he had witnessed half of him the next morning, and it wasn't dark, but there was a blanket to cover his lower half, so that wasn't so bad either.

But as for third, he had witnessed him that very morning, naked, with _no_ dark or _no_ blanket. That _was_ bad, or was it?

He had been having weird dreams about the boy, and that little stripping incident this morning didn't help things for that matter. That sight had plagued his thoughts for a long time after Ed had left, and that was definitely a bother, it brought up certain memories of a certain dream.

On the other hand, Ed wasn't that bad to look at either, his body was extremely well built, and his face was handsome.

Envy knew he should not be having these kind of thoughts about his enemy, Edward no less, but he couldn't help himself. It was still Ed's fault, if he wasn't't so good looking then Envy wouldn't be having these thoughts. That was Envy's story and he was sticking to it.

Envy rolled over and buried his head into the side of the couch, trying desperately to block out the sound of the world outside of the apartment.

-

Ed smiled in victory as he finished signing the last paper of the day.

The time had gone a lot faster than he had thought it would, maybe this was not so bad after all. Coming in to work mornings and spending very minimal time doing it could possibly work. If one thing was straight, it sure beat the hell out of sitting in the Colonel's office being lectured as the Colonel read those damned reports he was always forced to do.

He stood up slowly, gathering the papers that he had completed, and proceeded to the door. Balancing the papers in one hand, he reached out with the other and attempted to open the door. But as luck may have it, Riza decided to walk in at that exact moment.

The door was forced open, causing Ed to stumble back a few steps as a pretty good stack of paper fell out of his grasp and scattered all over the floor. Ed sighed as he looked at the huge amount that was on the floor compared to the pathetic five sheets that remained in his hand. This was obviously not his week.

He was startled out of his self pitty when the sound of Riza clearing her throat reached him. He looked up slowly, having not even noticed that she was there, instead he thought it was Al, who was, might he add, standing uncomfortably behind her.

"Sorry." She said softly, "This door is always the one that jams."

Ed nodded once before kneeling down, he sighed once more as looked at all the papers. But he might as well start somewhere, so he picked up the closest one to him and continued, stacking them in a neat pile.

Just as he had cleared an area, Riza bent down and started to gather the rest, "Let me, Ed."

Ed gazed at her for a moment, she was never this soft spoken before. But he did as she told him and stood back up. He watched her gather them all into one messy pile, and then continue will turning them all face up and in one direction. She then straightened out the stack before handing it back to Edward and standing up again.

"Uh, thanks." Ed replied as her took them from her again, face slightly flushed.

Things became awkward after that, seeing as Ed didn't know what to say and Riza didn't want to upset the blonde having figured out why Mustang was a little . . . spacey. Ed took the opportunity to glance back at Al who had been unusually quiet lately, Ed couldn't really blame him, he'd be a on edge too if he was in Al's position.

After a moment though, Riza had had enough of the awkwardness and she so she was the one to break the silence.

"Edward?"

Her intent gaze was met by a golden one, this she took as a sign to continue, "I was going to tell you that I will escorting your brother to the train station . . . " She trailed off, waiting for a reaction, something to tell her that Ed was actually listening to her. Yes, Ed had a tendency to only hear what he wanted to hear.

A golden eyebrow raised ever-so-slightly, why id again that she felt the need to tell him this?

"And then once I am back I have been assigned to take an hourly checkup on you.

"Dammit, why is it that every time I leave this damned building, that arrogant _bastard _feels the need to assign someone to check up on me? Am I honestly _that_ incapable of looking after myself? I can't _believe_ the nerve of th-"

"Edward!" Riza cut him off before he could insult the Colonel anymore, who was, the least to say, completely innocent in this situation.

Ed immediately shut up.

"It was not the Colonel who insisted that I check up on you, but your own brother! And for the record, yes! You are _that_ incapable of looking after yourself! For God's sake you're still a child! Has it ever occurred to you that you're always having someone assigned to look after you because you are just a child and are not able to do it yourself?" She paused, taking the opportunity to lower her voice.

"Edward, the Colonel only does this because he worries about you constantly."

The room went silent, Ed was still at a loss of words.

Riza let out a breath of air, "I'm sorry for exploding on you, Ed, but you really do need to look after yourself better." She saluted him and started to walk out the door after Al, who had remained quiet, afraid to upset either of them.

Ed looked at his brother before she could close the door, he couldn't help but feel a little betrayed, Al knew how badly he hated having to be babysat.

Finally Al said something, feeling guilty at the look his brother gave him, "Sorry Brother, I was just worried about you."

Ed dropped the sad puppy dog look, he hadn't meant to make his brother feel guilty before leaving, "It's fine Al . . . " He paused for a moment before saying, "I hope you have fun at Winry's."

Al immediately perked up, "Thanks Brother!"

"See ya, Al."

"See you, Brother." With that said, Al hurried down the hall before his brother became hostel with Riza.

Ed started to follow Riza out the door so he could go hand in his papers to the Colonel, but he was forced to stop as Riza paused one last time. She turned around a little bit, trying to make sure Ed saw her face, "I would like to talk to you when I get back Edward. I think that talking would be good for you right about now."

Ed was consumed with reluctance for a brief second, but he gave up immediately. Talking sounded good. "Alright." He replied with a small smile.

Riza couldn't help herself, she had to smile back at him.

-

Envy was on the verge of falling into a deep sleep, so much so that he didn't even hear the sound of Ed's heavy boots trudging down the hall, and still had not noticed when the door creaked open and the sound of Ed's boots became louder.

The sight that met Ed's eyes was one that he wan't expecting to see. Sure Envy had said that he was going to sleep, but he didn't think that he had actually meant it. Ed was curious, was he really sleeping? He walked in a little further, closing the door behind himself.

Envy's breathing was even and he looked peaceful as he slept. Ed couldn't help but walk closer. He extended his hand out, he had to see if he was dreaming. Leaning in against the back of the sofa, Ed lowered his hand and traced a small line down Envy's face. His skin was smooth and flawless and cold.

And before Ed could register what had happened, _he_ was laying on the sofa, there was weight on his lower stomache, and he was looking at the ceiling.

-

A/N: Okay, I know that I promised that I would update faster, but something happened. Exactly two weeks ago I had to take the family's pet, Dotson down to the vet. When we got there, they said that she was anemic and was poisoned. He said that the only way to fix her was to get major blood transplants and she would need to have an IV for two days before he could do surgery on her and he said that there wasn't even a 50 chance that she would live. So we had to put her down. She was supposed to turn ten this year, but she never got the chance. She died Jan. 31, 2008. She went to sleep at 10:30 on the morning and she died in my arms. I am still not over that.

Two days after she died we got a Boxer dog named Clover. She is only 8 months old, but is a hastle, and so I have been taking care of her with restless nights because she insists on sleeping on the bed with me and no where else. She refuses to sleep with my brother, or my mom and dad, or my sisters, it has to be me! She is the biggest bed hog in the world!

I was going to post an EdxEnvy Valentines fic, but I just started yesterday and I haven't finished, so I was thinking about tomorrow, but it that too late?

_Songs listened to:_

_The Last Night - Skillet_

_Whispers in the Dark - Skillet_

_Thnks fr th Mmrs - Fall Out Boy_

_Who Knew - Pink_

_My Heart Will Go On - Celine Dione_

_Movies I watched that inspired my to write:_

_The Guardian_

_That 70's Show (okay I know it's not a movie, but I love that show)_

_Sixteen Candles_


	7. Chapter 7

Whispers in the Dark

-

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from FullMetal Alchemist, all the credit goes to Hiromu Arakawa.

Edward had always felt that there was someone out there watching him, but he'd never suspected him, especially when he finds Ed in an alley and actually helps him out. Slight OOC. Light yaoi, EdxEnvy of course.

A/N: I felt so bad for not updating for like, two months, that I am posting another chapter the day after! And I would like to dedicate this chapter to Sin Of Tragedy because I was forming an idea in my head, but I wasn't too sure if I should do that, but she has convinced me by leaving a review saying that I should. And so, thank you soooooo much Sin Of Tragedy! (But I'm not going to have her walk in on them so much as ruin the moment.)

-

Envy felt a warm finger slide down his face causing him to wake up. No one had ever touched him before when he was sleeping, so the only reaction that he could have had came to him instinctively.

He lashed out, grabbing the wrist that the finger belonged to, and pulled. The body landed heavily on the couch where he once had laid, Envy waisted no time in straddling the waist on the body and cocking his arm back, ready for just about anything . . .

But what he wasn't ready for . . . was the one to have touched be Edward.

A scowl graced Envy's features as terrified and wide golden eyes looked up at the ceiling, apparently Edward wasn't expecting this either.

After seeing the look on Ed's face, and registering that Ed had taken him by surprise, the scowl on Envy's face melted as he dropped his arm and starting laughing uncontrollably. He placed his hands on the chest below him for support.

Given the situation, Envy was almost certain that this was one of those dreams again. Besides, Ed would have never actually touched him randomly like that in reality.

_Ed jumped from shocked as he heard a loud burst of feminine laughter echo above him in almost a mocking way._ _He felt the weight on his stomach become a little heavier as the form on top of him_ sat_ on his stomach, followed by two hands fall - heavily- onto his chest, obviously trying to find support._

Slowly Ed sat up on his elbows, lifting his head up to see if this really was Envy. He had heard Envy laugh before, but it was out of sadism, not out of sheer amusement. But the scene before him was, in fact, Envy laughing. What was so damned funny about this situation anyways?

Ed glowered at Envy, clearly not find this to be funny in the least bit. "What is so damned funny?" Ed demanded with a huff.

Envy tried and failed to calm the laughing a couple times before he finally stifled it, but was still unable to be rid of the smile while his shoulders still shook.

Clumsily he brought his index finger up to his lips, "Ssh." He whispered as he pushed Ed back down with his hand that was still on Ed's chest.

The glower that Ed had given Envy was replaced with an expression with 'You've got to be kidding me' written all over his face.

Giving Envy that look didn't help the Sin himself though, he just burst into laughter again. But he did manage to get a better hold on himself this time around, long enough to say, "The look on your face was priceless!" But it was still exclaimed through fits of laughter.

Edward had known before that Envy had _serious_ issues, but he didn't know that it was to _this_ extent. He had never seen Envy so girlish before, back in the Lab. he might have had a bad temper, but he seemed to have a mature air about him. But right now, he seemed more immature than _Elysia_, Hughes' little _three-year-old_. And laughing like this didn't help much for his masculinity, physically, he held very little, but this just made him look much, much more feminine. In fact, Envy looked like a giddy thirteen-year-old girl right now, minus the breasts.

This was getting old, and getting old fast. Ed grabbed Envy's hand that had pushed him back down and pulled it away from his chest. Slamming his free hand on the couch and pushing upwards. As he sat up, he pulled his legs out from under Envy, causing said sin to fall backwards onto the couch gracefully.

But having Ed's luck, he hadn't yet let go of Envy's hand, this caused him also to fall onto the couch also, but not so much the couch as it was Envy. Ed didn't fall so gracefully as Envy had though, he had to try and catch himself by placing a knee on either side of Envy's waist so he wouldn't crush the homunculus.

And by the time that he actually had caught himself, his face was just inches away from Envy's. This had caused Envy's _loud _cackling to disperse, but a smile still remained. Ed blushed deeply and was substantially ready to kindly remove himself from that position, but found himself unable to as Envy wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck.

Ed felt himself flush even deeper when he registered that he could feel Envy's breath on his lips.

The Sin's violaceous eyes went from looking at Ed's lips to his liquid honey eyes. He brought one hand down and stroked the boy's soft face gently, slowly he brought his face up closer to the boy's so he could whisper in his ear. "Promising position, huh Chibi?" He breathed once, causing the boy to shudder under his arm.

Ever-so-slowly, he placed his own cold, moist lips to the blonde's jaw just below his ear, kissing him gently.

Ed let out a shaky breath, shuddering once more at the Sin's cool touch, his eyes widened, "Envy . . . please stop." He whispered softly.

Envy pulled away to rest his head back down on the couch, he opened his mouth to say something . . . but instead a sharp knock at the door startled both of them.

They both stopped in their tracks; Ed froze, Envy's eyes widened.

"Edward?" came Riza's stern voice.

Ed jumped to his feet as fast as he could, he grabbed his hair, looking around the room, trying to think of something to say to her.

Envy jumped up _on_ the couch and stood there for a moment before bolting off for Edward's bedroom.

Ed cocked his head to the side, why Envy felt the need to stand up on the back of the couch he would never know.

He almost jumped out of his skin when he heard a knock again, "Edward?" Her voice sounded more urgent this time.

Ed walked over to the door, his hands shaky, she always dropped in at the most awful time. He opened the door slowly.

The look on Riza's face dropped into a relieved expression when she was able to see him.

Ed smiled up at her.

She smiled back softly, "You scared me Ed."

"Sorry, I was laying on the couch."

"Not a morning person I see."

Ed smiled at shook his head, opening the door more to let her in.

-

Envy felt bad, he felt really bad.

Just days ago something awful had happened to Ed that could result in the need of therapy for years, and Envy had just practically done the same thing.

He had wanted to say something to Ed so that it wouldn't shake him up too badly, but that woman had chose then to come in. And the thing that pissed Envy off the most was that he was so into the . . . 'conversation' that he and Ed had just had that he didn't even hear her coming.

He really needed to talk to Edward and make sure that he was okay. He didn't want to scare Ed off, and in all honesty, he really did think that it was another dream.

Great. Now things were getting so mixed up that he couldn't tell if he was dreaming or if things were actually happening.

Envy hoped that that woman wouldn't be there for too long.

-

Riza looked out the window, the sun was starting to set, she had been there for _quite_ a while. But in those hours, she accomplished a whole lot. She had got Ed to tell her what had happened that other night (all though he didn't mention that he had got the help of a homunculus).

Her eyes shifted back to Edward who was sitting on the couch. His voice had cracked a little when he had told her about that night, but he had managed not to cry. He was silent now. But it looked like all Ed needed to do was to vent on someone. It would have probably been best if it was Al that he talked to, but it was good that Ed trusted her. She would cherish that trust, because Ed trusted very few people.

She sighed and stood up, smiling at Edward as she did so, "Edward," she waited for him to look at her before continuing, "I think that I had better get going now so that you can get yourself something to eat, and so I can get back to the Colonel and make sure he finished his paperwork."

Ed's eyes widened a little bit, he didn't want her to tell Roy anything that they had talked about.

"No need to worry Ed, I won't tell him." She knew that Ed didn't like to tell things to Roy.

Ed let out a breath of relief, "Thanks."

She started to walk to the door, but paused before opening it, "You'll be alright for the rest of the night, won't you, Ed?"

Ed nodded.

Giving Ed a final smile before leaving, she opened the door and closed it behind herself.

-

Envy had listened to Ed spill out what he was feeling to Riza, but he could tell that Ed was a little reluctant to say anything out first because of Envy being in the other room. This didn't do much for the Sin's conscience, which, until just now he didn't know he ever had. He really needed to talk to Ed.

-

Ed looked out the pathetically small window form his spot on one of the two chairs at the table that he was currently taking residence at. It was dark now, it had been hours since the little incident earlier, which, to say the very least, was always creeping in and out of his mind all day.

But for reasons unknown to him, it had not been all that bad either. Envy was so gentle with him, it wasn't like the other guy. It almost felt . . . good. Maybe talking to Envy would be better than ignoring him completely.

Ed stood up, gathering his dirtied dish with him. He walked over to the kitchen and set then in the sink, he decided quietly that he would do the dishes tomorrow.

He glanced at the hallway, and decided that it was now or never. He gulped, walking slowly down the hall and to his bedroom door. He leaned his head against it for brief second, trying to gather the courage to go inside.

-

Envy could hear Ed walking to the bedroom, and he heard the pause when Ed had hesitated. Finally, the door opened slowly, revealing a small blonde.

Envy stood up off the small bed. "Um, Ed, can we talk about earlier?"

Ed walked in a little further, closing the door.

This, to Envy, was a sign to continue. "Look, I know what I did upset you, but . . ." He went silent, trying to think of how to put it.

Ed leaned back against the door, waiting, listening.

Taking a step forward, Envy continued, "It didn't register at the moment."

Another step forward. Ed stepped back, leaning heavier into the door.

Envy did not like the way that Ed was acting, he took a few steps closer, just feet away from the blonde. The expression on Ed's face changed into a frightened one. Envy didn't want Ed to be afraid of him like that again.

Envy scowled deeper, and finished the gap between them.

Ed stiffened, leaning completely into the door, as if trying to melt into it, he refused to look Envy in the eyes.

"Edward."

Ed tried to focus on anything behind Envy, refusing to look at him.

"Ed." He tried again, "Please look at me Ed."

Caressing Ed's face in his hand, he tried to make Ed look at him, but when he turned Ed to face him, the blonde just looked away.

Breathing out a sigh of frustration, Envy went to tracing the curves of Edward's face while talking to him. "Edward, I will never do what he did to you. Please don't be this way with me again. I want to help you get through this Edward. I think that the best way to get over something like that is to confront it head on. This shouldn't make you be afraid of being intimate." Envy felt the blonde's face heat up after he said that. He smiled.

Slowly, so not to frighten the blonde again, Envy moved his head down to whisper in his ear.

But before he was able to get anything out, Ed had threw himself into Envy's arms and had started crying.

Envy was a little taken aback, but he drew his arms around the blonde and had started whispering words of comfort to him.

-

A/N: I know that they (Envy) were very badly out of character in this chapter, but I wanted to put a little fluff in there. But I don't think I'll be updating again for a while. My brother's boyfriend, Adam just died today at 12:58 this afternoon. The doctors didn't know what was wrong with him, his organs were being eaten away at. And you want to know the really fucked up part? My brother's birthday is in two days. Adam was planning on comming down to visit him for his birthday.

I want to make sure that my brother is okay.


	8. Chapter 8

Whispers in the Dark

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from FullMetal Alchemist, all the credit goes to Hiromu Arakawa.

Edward had always felt that there was someone out there watching him, but he'd never suspected him, especially when he finds Ed in an alley and actually helps him out. Slight OOC. Light yaoi, EdxEnvy of course.

A/N: I am so freaking happy today that you wouldn't believe it! I haven't even been able to watch Gravitation! And I haven't read any yaoi either! I am going through with drawls here! But then I finally got my hands on the Lord of the Rings and I have read The Hobbit and finished a day and a half after getting it! It was sooooo freaking amazing! I have been having the Lord of the Rings problems lately!

Anyways :laughs nervously w/ shifty eyes: I would like to thank cheerybomb, for cheerybomb has been talking to me a lot, and I need that. Thank you so much. You are such a good person and you're fun to talk to! (Unlike Tina and Keith who take forever in e-mailing me back...)

And lastly I would like to thank my Pokemon videos, for without you I would have died from boredom. Hehe, I watched Mewtwo Strikes Back and Pokemon, the movie 2000. And also some older episodes of the show. They were amazing!

-

Within the five minutes that Ed had been crying, Envy had managed to pull Ed over to the bed, having the blonde lay down with his head to rest in his poorly clothed lap. He had tried to comfort Ed by stroking his face, brushing aside the golden bangs so they wouldn't stick to his wet face. And oddly enough it had comforted Ed.

He had received an odd feeling of abundance from being in Envy's arms. It made him feel safe. Envy was surprisingly gentle with him and Ed liked that.

But what Ed didn't like was that after deciding to confront Envy about his actions he had completely cowarded out. What had happened to the confidence that he had had before entering the room? So much for being a hero of the people.

Ed pushed his warm forehead up against Envy's keen hip, cooling his hot face down. Closing his eyes, he pressed up a little harder, the contrast in their tempuratures felt good to him.

This action had caused a pink glow to grace Envy's pale cheeks, little did Ed know. Trying to push aside the thoughts that were enhabiting his head, Envy studied Ed's features. Usually people looked awful when they cried, but Ed had a look about him that would make people want to feel bad for him. (1) Envy ceased the stroking of Ed's face, using the whole palm of his hand to cup Ed's face, and with his fingers, he wiped away the tears that had built up on his cheeks and under his chin.

The blonde moved his head so that his face was pressed farther into Envy's hand.

The small blush on Envy's face grew when he felt Ed press his face harder into his own hand. He quickly removed it from Ed's warm face. Even if the dark prevented Ed from seeing the ever growing blush, it didn't make any less embarrassing.

After moments of having his eyes closed, Ed slowly cracked them open. Looking up at Envy. He maneuvered the upper part of his body around a bit to make it more comfortable. Then twisting his head so that the whole side of his face was pressed against Envy's side.

Envy slid his fingers down the boy's face and neck, tracing the muscles that he could see. His other arm had slid down behind the blonde's neck, pulling his head up so that it wasn't as close to certain areas that could cause him to be even more uncomfortable. Meanwhile, Ed stared at him intently, his eyes were questioning.

But Envy already knew what he had wanted to know. 'Why are you doing this?' That was what the golden eyes were asking him silently.

"I don't know Ed." And honestly, he did not know why he had become so . . _. attracted_ to Ed lately. Maybe it was because he had seen one of Ed's weakest moments.

"I'm sorry."

Envy cocked his head to the side, now he was the one with the question.

"For crying so much lately." He explained." I didn't mean to start crying just now, I'm not this emotional usually. . . It's just . . . " He paused, fishing for the right words. "Hard?" he tried.

The corner of the Sin's mouth twisted up in a barely noticeable smile, "I would imagine so." Was his remark.

After that, the room fell silent again, Ed thinking of what to say next, and Envy thinking over the last couple of minutes. They had definitely not been normal, or as normal as things could ever get.

For one, Ed was never this quiet, or polite, save for when he was sleeping. But then again, he actually still wasn't all that quiet in his sleep, Edward Elric was the loudest person to talk in his sleep that Envy had ever heard.

And for two, Ed was never this relaxed around anyone but his brother. Envy had noticed in the little bit that he was watching Ed that the blonde was not entirely relaxed around the Colonel either. It was only ever Al that he had total trust in after joining the military.

And he, himself was never even this relaxed around anyone either, not even Lust. There was always a feeling - even if it was string thin - that he could never completely be relaxed around anyone but himself.

Envy took in Ed's golden features, and as Dante had said, he did look an awful lot like his father. Envy, of course, didn't feel that it was fair for Edward to be compared to _that_man, Ed was so different in personality and he definitely didn't try to be subtle on much. No, in all honesty, Ed was blunt, loud mouthed, and rude, but he had his moments. Hohenheim on the other hand, tried to be polite, patient, and he was a man of few words. But in Envy's eyes he didn't have to talk to be a complete _ass_, he just was, and he never had any good moments at all.

The sin breathed, trying to relieve himself. Every time that bastard's name was ever mentioned his blood boiled.

A look of complete shock crossed Envy's face.

It wasn't Ed that had bothered him before, no, not at all. It was his father. He had never paid attention before in his absolute rage of Edward being his father's favorite child. He just now realized that Ed had absolutely nothing to do with it. After all, Ed couldn't have chose who his father was, or how he looked, or even if he was his father's favored child.

He'd never thought about it before now, but the only reason that he had such resentment against the Elrics was completely of Hohenheim.

Al had completely nothing to do with Hohenheim, he looked an awful lot like Trisha, and had his mother's caring personality, and he could hardly remember his father anyhow.

Ed didn't want anything to do with him, no matter how much he looked like him, and Ed could remember a lot more about his father than Al could, but he had never seemed to like the idea of his mother being with him.

So Ed really wasn't that different from him in his feelings toward Hohenheim after all.

So then, his hatred on the two young boys was completely pointless?

Envy breathed through his nostrils. This was too difficult to think about right now. Besides, realizing that he had never hated Ed in the first place didn't change anything what he had already done.

In all of Envy's silent debate, Ed had fallen fastly asleep on the sin's lap. He was still in the same position as before, but his breathing had evened out and he was snoring lightly. Envy could not hold back the incredible urge to smile, Ed was so peaceful and sweet when he slept.

Slowly, so not to wake him, Envy lifted his golden head off of his lap and rested him on the pillow, pulling the quilt up to his shoulders. And then he left the room, leaving the door open behind him, he went into the small living room and laid down on the couch.

For almost two hours Envy sat there, listening for Ed to wake up, though he never did. And within ten minutes, the homunculus' own breathing evened out and he fell into a light sleep.

-

_It cannot be seen, cannot be felt, _

_Cannot be heard, cannot be smelt._

_It lies behind stars and under hills,_

_And empty holes it feels._

_It comes first and follows after,_

_Ends life, kills laughter._

Can't figure out the answer? Look on page 75 in _The Hobbit_

A/N: I am sooo sorry for the long wait and the short chapter, but it is difficult to update as often as I would like with the end of the year exams going on and core testing and such. But I get out of school for the summer in a month and then I can post mush more often. Hopefully...

Anyways, I have also been neglecting the computer because I bought the entire FMA series on DVD and I have obsessively been watching them every day! AND I also bought the entire DNAngel series on DVD, and I have been obsessively watching that too.

I'm so Sorry.

Plus the fact that I am sort of at a stand still with this fic due to dumb studying for school, school sucks.

Well, I hope that I can get some reviews with some ideas...

Please...?


	9. Chapter 9

Whispers in the Dark

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from FullMetal Alchemist, all the credit goes to Hiromu Arakawa.

Edward had always felt that there was someone out there watching him, but he'd never suspected him, especially when he finds Ed in an alley and actually helps him out. Slight OOC. Light yaoi, EdxEnvy of course.

A/N: ...yeah there is really no excuse for not updating this fic for five months, so I won't even try to find one. But there has been alot of good and alot of bad that has happened in my absence. I have become closer to one of the best friends that I could ever ask for...that could be considered both good and bad. But my other best friend moved away!! I miss Zach! And I also had to babysit my friend for my whole summer vacation. Which was fun sometimes and not so much other times. And I discovered Tokio Hotel sometime during May. A-M-A-Z-I-N-G!!

I forgot to put the (1) meaning in the last chapter I do believe...anyway: I feel like this about my friend when they cry. I feel bad even when I didn't have anything to do with it.

Anyway, I might be a little rusty. I haven't wrote so much as a report since school has ended and started back up again that actually took any thought. Oh, and if I sound like Yoda then don't mind it, I don't mean to. (1)

-

The small blonde woke early that morning, despite the rough night before. And all he found himself capable of doing was thinking about it. He wasn't so sure if he could believe anything the sin had said to him, in the past he was never given a reason to trust any of the homunculi, _especially _not Envy. He remembered perfectly well the hatred that the sin expressed towards him during the incident in the 5th Laboratory. So why was he saying that he wouldn't ever try what others had done to wrong him? It made no good sense to him.

With a sigh of confusion, Edward got up and headed to the bathroom. A shower sounded good to him about now. Maybe it would clear his mind and ready him to go in to the office.

-

As Ed finished dressing and toweling his hair off, he walked out of his room and towards the door. Envy was laying on the couch again, but Ed could tell that by his breathing that he wasn't sleeping.

"I am gonna head into the office now." He announced.

In response all he got was a shrug of the shoulders from the other.

Ed did the same and left. What was with the swift change in personality? Oh well. He didn't have to worry about that at the moment. All he had to worry about now was getting his work done.

-

As the blonde reached the door to the office, he wondered to himself what the Colonel would lecture him about today, but slowly opened it anyway. Looking inside, nothing seemed to be out of the usual. The Colonel was doing his paperwork with the Lieutenant watched closely over his shoulder.

Upon hearing the door click open, Riza looked up to meet his eyes. After studying him for a moment, she let a small smile grace her features, "Good morning Edward." She said in an even voice.

Ed smiled back at her, and it was not a forced smile, but a true one, "Good morning Lieutenant."

Roy cleared his voice as he finished the last paper in the stack and handed it to Riza. He looked up and met Edward's gaze.

The smile that Ed was weary slowly faded. The expression that the Colonel wore didn't tell him anything, but he found himself wondering if she had in fact told him anything, despite that she told him she wouldn't.

"Good morning Fullmetal."

Ed hesitated for a beat before answering, "Good morning, Sir."

And then the Colonel went about his desk gathering a good amount of paperwork before holding it out to him. The small alchemist walked forward and, for once, took it gladly. Paperwork would keep his mind focused. And then he turned around and left.

-

Al sat up a little bit, he was so excited at the moment. Only one more stop until he met up with Winry, she had insisted on meeting him half way. And since he had never traveled alone, he was anxious to have someone to talk to. Sitting on a train in silence wasn't exactly his idea of fun.

And sitting in silence had caused him to think quite a bit. Mostly about Ed. He wouldn't if Ed actually meant that he would be okay when he said he would. In the past, Ed had been known to tell people that without meaning it. And it was quite a thing that Ed had gone through.

The younger Elric's glance fell to the floor. He had decided that the fisrt thing he was going to do when he got to Winry's was to call Ed and see.

-

A/N: Yes, yes, yes. Extremely short, but I felt that I needed to do something about this. I will update sooner this time, no worries. But I won't set an exact date because I don't seem to follow through with them. This chapter is not very good, I know. Like I said, I am a little rusty.

I need a little time to really think this through and through.

And (1) up there was referring to yesterday...I was talking to Greg and he said I talked like Yoda when I said, "Now I have all this paper and I don't know what to draw. Quite a fix I am in."

His response was, "Like Yoda, you speak."

What a jerk. I wasn't aware that I spoke that way.

Song's listened to:

Monsoon - Tokio Hotel

Rette Mich - Tokio Hotel

Lips of an Angel - Hinder

Not Good Enough - Escape the Fate

Situations - Escape the Fate

Reverse this Curse - Escape the Fate


End file.
